Generally, if a gasoline engine is started by inserting a key into the igniting switch of the engine, the engine is driven by the battery power. In this case, an electro-magnetic wave noise, which is conducted through the wires, and which is radiated from various components such as the high voltage glow discharge of igniting plugs, coils, contacts of the igniting device, the power distribution system, the igniting coils of the igniting device, gives influences to various electric and electronic gauges, convenience devices (such as power window, auto suspension, navigation system, various warning devices, and gauge system), safety devices (such as antilock brake system, air bag, power steering, and cruise control system), engine controller and the like. That is, the indicating needles of the gauges can be oscillated, and the controller can malfunction, and therefore, a running automobile or a flying air planes can make a fatal accident. Further, the electro-magnetic wave noise can give tiredness to the driver, as well as shortening the life expectancy of the automobiles.